1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus which is inserted into the living body, obtains living-body information, sends the obtained living-body information to the outside of the living body, and performs treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various capsule medical apparatuses which are capsule-shaped are proposed. Further, in order to reduce the size of the capsule medical apparatus, electric energy is externally supplied to the capsule medical apparatus.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-224551 discloses, as a first related art, one capsule medical apparatus for accommodating a power receiving antenna formed onto a flexible substrate. The receiving antenna receives power which is sent from the outside of the body, and the power is used as a power source of the capsule medical apparatus.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-210395 discloses, as a second related art, another capsule medical apparatus in which a circuit part is mounted on a thin-film curved substrate.
Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002-165592 discloses, as a third related art, an image pickup device for living body, in which a coil is arranged in a capsule apparatus, electromagnetic energy externally-supplied is converted into electric power, and the power is supplied to an image sensor arranged in the capsule apparatus.